


Human observations

by shabootl



Series: Fairy-Tale February [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, fairy-tale february, why can't satan just have mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Satan ponders the mortality of humans and whether they're worth it.Prompt 5: Immortal
Relationships: Satan/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Fairy-Tale February [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125683
Kudos: 12





	Human observations

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. Here is another fic for a pairing nobody asked for. Huzzah!

Fairy-Tale February

Prompt 5: Immortal

Fandom: Obey Me!

Pairing: Satan/Solomon

* * *

Satan read a lot of books. That was for certain. And recently in the past few decades he’d been interested in a relatively new genre of human fiction. One pertaining to humans falling in love with creatures outside of their race. It was normally vampires and werewolves, and a couple actually had angels and demons. But it had Satan wondering about it for a while. How could other races fall in love with humans? They were so frail and naive--not to mention they only recently were able to live for about half a century.

So when the human exchange students arrived to the Devildom, Satan couldn’t help but be fascinated. MC did have a charm to them. They drew both him and his brothers in, and Satan couldn’t help but want to see more of them, talk to them, and spend time alone. He began to wonder if a relationship with a human was as romantic as depicted--those stories were written by humans after all.

Were they as warm as described? Some studies had taught him about human biology and that their temperatures were higher than most demons (but then again, most of the stories that mentioned that were about vampires). But still, would a human be as warm as the cats that would sit in on his lap. Could they really purr? Was their hair actually capable of feeling like silk? Asmo would go on and on about an occasional human lover; that their hair was silky or fluffy or full of bushy curls that smelled of coconut and shea. It sounded like a dream.

To say Satan’s attraction to MC wasn’t somewhat influenced by his curiosity would be a lie. But the way MC spoke and their kindness and unique point of view piqued Satan’s interest beyond anything a book could promise him.

So when he ran into MC wrapped in Lucifer’s arms as the two gazed out at the full view of the Devildom from Diavolo’s castle, a part of Satan’s heart broke. But it was no matter. He loved MC, but even they would eventually succumb to the passage of time. He felt rotten to think that, but what other comfort was there when MC had chosen Lucifer? Satan was not the only one of his brothers that had become enamored by them, so it was nice to talk shit on Lucifer with Belfie and Mammon. It helped, but it couldn’t prepare him for Solomon.

Solomon. The enigmatic sorcerer who just happened upon immortality. Satan had never given Solomon much thought before. He’d only seen him briefly whenever he’d pop in to visit Asmo. But now as an exchange student, Satan saw him virtually everyday. If it wasn’t during class, it was the library. And suddenly his thoughts on Solomon were different as he now contemplated a relationship with an immortal human. 

Suddenly, he noticed that Solomon’s hair was a fluffball of silver that tousled and hopped when he walked. And when talking about the latest installment of TSL, Satan couldn’t help but notice how soft his lips looked, and the pretty twinkle in his eyes when talking about his latest experiment, and the cute puff of pride in his cheeks whenever he presented a home cooked meal (Satan still wouldn’t eat it though). And embarrassingly enough, Solomon caught on to Satan’s interest.

“Is there anything I can help you with, Satan?”

They were in the library on a Thursday evening. Satan had already finished his homework and was doing some casual reading on the human psyche. And even though the reading was  _ casual _ Satan also found himself  _ casually _ observing Solomon as he browsed through the library shelves.

Satan blushed. He cleared his throat. “No.”

“Really?” Solomon tilted his head and considered him, resting his chin on his hand. “Then why have you been staring at me for the past week?”

Satan cursed himself. Of course Solomon wouldn’t just let it go. Satan closed his eyes, a flurry of excuses running through his mind. None of them convincing, Satan resigned himself to  _ some _ of the truth. “I’ve never met humans before you and MC,” Satan said slowly. “I was curious, that’s all.”

Amusement curled at Solomon’s lips. “Surely we’ve spoken enough that staring isn’t necessary.” His gaze flickered down to Satan’s reading. “I don’t mind answering questions.”

“Ah.” Satan would rather die than let Solomon know what he’d been thinking about lately. “I was trying to do more...candid observations.”

“I see.” The amusement never left Solomon’s face. “So what observations have you made?”

Satan blushed even harder. He wished for the ground to swallow him up where he could live in the underground tunnels playing video games with Levi for the rest of his life. Foolish of him to think he could get out of this one. Solomon wasn’t Mammon. He actually had a brain that functioned. Satan licked his lips. “Actually, they’re a bit more complex than I currently have time for.” He glanced at his DDD. It was 6pm. Thank Diavolo. “I’m a bit late for dinner, you see. I should go before Beel eats everything.” 

Satan left the library in a flurry, which was definitely not suspicious behavior. Not at all. And if Asmo mentioned that he arrived out of breath, red in the face and with arousal coming off him in waves, Satan had no idea what he was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Satan, I swear. I ship him with all the peeps, including MC. I just like being mean to him, apparently.


End file.
